My invention relates to a device for directing strips of thermoplastic material, particularly cut pieces of plastic foil like foil pieces destined for manufacturing block bags and, which pieces are supplied to a sealing machine.
On treating all kind of material strips, including pieces of tubular plastic foil, it occurs sometimes that these strips, after having received treatment in the process, are transferred to a conveyor system in order to be moved to the location of a next phase of treatment. Particularly, in placing the material on the conveyor system, it is not always possible to maintain the correct position of the strips.